


A Left Handed Compliment

by slytherclaw13



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: College AU, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, do people still use the word 'drabble'?, or is that passe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherclaw13/pseuds/slytherclaw13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, Dan Howell found some fucker sitting in his desk-the only left handed desk in this enormous lecture hall. Wait, is that asshole writing with his right hand??<br/>Based off of this prompt-College AU: A vicious battle over who gets the only left handed desk in the room</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Left Handed Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> "To be hated cordially, is only a left-handed compliment."~Herman Melville

There were many, many reasons that Dan Howell considered himself to be a massive, massive fail. He winked awkwardly at strangers, he procrastinated constantly, and he couldn't help constantly talking to himself. Worst of all though...Dan was left handed.

He was _fucking left handed_ which, in addition to making scissors impossible to use and ruining every written exam he'd taken, decided to fuck him up on a tri-weekly basis in his goddamn GAR English course, held in a large lecture hall with a single left handed desk in the back corner.

Of course he was characteristically late this lesson, practically falling into the room while Dr. Scott rambled on and on about literary orientations and liberal humanism (and could have been speaking Cantonese for all Dan understood). He met the professor's disapproving eyes sheepishly, and scrambled to his usual seat in the back of the room...only to find it occupied. Occupied by a lanky boy (like, the 'spilling out over the edges of the chair' kind of lanky) with black hair grown out at the roots to reveal the slightest hint of ginger underneath. He looked contorted and uncomfortable, stuck into a seat to small for him and...was this dickhead writing with his right hand??

"Y-you're sitting in my seat," Dan sputtered uncomfortably, locking eyes with the stranger.  
"Your seat?" the strange boy responded. When he looked up, Dan couldn't help but notice just how damn beautiful his eyes were. _No! Don't think about his eyes, you're fucking pissed at him_  
"Yeah, my seat," he sighed. "Look, this is the only left handed desk in the room. It's my desk"  
"Mr. Howell!" yelled Dr. Scott, effectively startling him out of the discussion, "Thank you for joining us. If you could please stop conversing so loudly with Mr. Lester and grace the rest of us with your focus, perhaps we could get back to our discussion on Wordsworth?" Dan blushed furiously as his classmates chuckled. _We could if_ _this asshole wasn't sitting in my desk_ , he thought, grumbling as he sat down in the clearly subpar righty desk beside him.

 

* * *

 

  
It became a stupid kind of game for Dan, trying to get to class early so this...this...Lester couldn't steal The Desk (it had, of course, become such a debacle in his mind he couldn't help but think about it it capital letters). Unfortunately, the mysterious Lester had decided to play back just as hard. He'd show up ten minutes early, and claim the desk, only to have fucking Lester show up twenty minutes early the next class.

"Well Mr. Howell, I see you're finally starting to take this course with the seriousness it requires!" Dr. Scott said smugly the day Dan showed up a whopping forty minutes early for class. Dan merely rolled his eyes and sat down, satisfied that (at least for today) he could claim The Desk for himself. Of course, five minutes on, this Lester managed to show up, practically infuriated by the fact that Dan had gotten to The Desk before he did.

"Mr. Lester! I'm so flattered. Clearly you both just adore my course so much you can't help but come early. I'm so grateful to have such committed students," Dr. Scott chuckled, clearly very pleased with himself, and then returned to his desk to finish writing up that day's lesson. This...Lester... sat down at the apparently subpar righty desk beside him.

"Pssst...Howell" he said, quietly so as not to attract the attention of Dr. Scott.

"What," Dan snapped. _What is this asshole doing now?_ he thought.

"Why do you care so much about that stupid desk?" Dan turned to face him.

"Because it's the only lefty desk in the bloody room! Do you enjoy writing in a weird contorted ass position all the time? Because I sure as hell don't! I'd been sitting in that desk for three months and you just show up all 'herpaderp I'm bloody no name Lester and I'm here to fuck your shit up with my weird grown out hair and distracting ass eyes and I just want to sit at my own bloody desk and take some at least slightly legible notes so I can get this ridiculous English requirement out of the way!" Dan finally took a breath, and slumped against The Desk with finality.

"Well," Lester said, "My name's Phil first of all. Bloody Phil Lester," Phil chuckled to himself, "Second of all, I like sitting in that desk. No other reason. Besides, this desk has the best view."

"No it doesn't!" Dan exploded, "It's all the way in the back of the class! What on earth could you possibly be-oh." He blushed a deep red upon realizing- _it's me. I'm the view._

"So," continued Bloody Phil Lester, "Does that mean you'd be up for a coffee some time?"

**Author's Note:**

> several things:  
> 1\. it's college, so i assume phil wouldn't have the time to keep up with dying his hair. in the words of jenna marbles, "if you see someone with roots, they're probably a student and have better shit to do than keep up with their damn hair"  
> 2\. I don't know where the level of smooth and sass came from, but it was fun to write so JUDGE ME


End file.
